Ma fenêtre est grande ouverte
by mellyb6
Summary: Ils avaient déjà tout prévu pour leur avenir. Jusqu’au moment où leur univers explosa en millions de petits morceaux." On sait tous comment ça s'est fini. Mais comment est-ce que ça commença?


Cette fic est la traduction d'un one-shot que j'ai écrit, en anglais, pour un _contest_. Il est en lui-même très différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude parce que ce n'est pas une Jacob/Bella fic. C'est la première fois que je tente quelque chose de différent donc des reviews sont plus que bienvenues.

Je me suis inspirée d'une chanson de Taylor Swift, _Come in with the rain_ pour écrire la fic.

C'est la première fois que je dis ça en français, ça fait bizarre, mais merci à ma beta **faite-comme-moi** pour avoir revu et corrigé la version anglaise de cette fic qui m'a servi de support pour la traduction. Et merci à ma beta française **Lalya** pour avoir corrigé les innombrables fautes de français. Je ne connais apparemment plus ma langue maternelle. Et merci à **ysar**, l'une des personnes composant la Team SOB qui organise le contest, pour m'avoir permis de publier la traduction avant que le contest soit terminé. Si par tout hasard, vous cherchez des Bella/Jacob fics à lire et que l'anglais n'est pas un obstacle, vous allez totalement aimer sa fic _Breathe Again_.

Si vous voulez lire la version anglaise de cette fic, voilà le lien: **http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5701967/1/Ill_Leave_My_Window_Open**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Et bien sûr, ni Sam, ni Leah, ni les loups, ni l'_imprinting_ (je ne connais pas la traduction française du mot) ne m'appartiennent parce que sinon, je serais bien plus riche que je ne le suis.

* * *

**Ma fenêtre est grande ouverte.**

_**I'll leave my window open**_

_**Cause I'm too tired at night to call**_

_**Your name out.**_

_**Just know I'm right here hoping**_

_**That you'll come in with the rain**_

_**I've watched you so long, **_

_**Screamed your name. **_

_**I don't know what else I can say.**_

_**But I'll leave my window open**_

_**Cause I'm too tired at night **_

_**For all these games.**_

_**Just know I'm right here hoping**_

_**That's you'll come in with the rain.**_

Ils avaient déjà tout prévu pour leur avenir. Tout était prévu depuis des années, depuis le temps où ils n'étaient que des enfants. Deux petits enfants à la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs qui jouaient ensemble. A l'époque, le fait qu'elle soit une fille ne posait pas de problème. Elle aimait tous les jeux auxquels ils jouaient. Elle n'avait jamais joué à la poupée. Elle préférait ses camions à lui, ses jeux vidéo et leurs courses sous la pluie. Mais quand ils en venaient à décider de leur avenir, il restait le garçon qu'il était et elle redevenait une petite fille.

La première fois qu'ils ont décidé de ce à quoi leur vie future allait ressembler, ce n'était pas sérieux. Ils avaient dix ans. Ca ne pouvait pas l'être. Et de toute façon, décider de leur avenir à ce moment-là voulait simplement dire vivre ensemble comme deux amis. Certainement pas comme leurs parents faisaient. Est-ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait ? Bah. Non. Ils étaient amis. Les meilleurs amis du monde, d'accord. Mais juste des amis.

Elle a toujours la feuille de papier contenant la liste de ce qu'ils voulaient. Il voulait pouvoir regarder la télé toute la nuit sans avoir sa mère pour lui rappeler d'aller au lit. Il voulait manger ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait. Elle voulait une chambre qui n'ait pas de murs roses. Elle voulait s'habiller comme un garçon sans avoir à subir les reproches de tout le monde lui disant qu'elle serait tellement mieux en jupe. Ils voulaient que leur maison soit une cabane en haut d'un arbre pour que personne d'autre ne puisse venir les embêter. Surtout pas son petit frère qui essayait toujours de jouer avec eux.

Ils continuèrent à ajouter des choses sur leur liste. Rapidement, elle devint la liste de tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient à avoir chez eux. Leur liste les faisait rire. Elle les faisait rêver. Parce que, peu importe le fait qu'ils voulaient que tout soit vrai, c'était juste une rêve. La plupart des choses qu'ils désiraient étaient impossible à avoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas les obtenir s'ils restaient dans la réservation. Alors ils décidèrent que dès qu'ils en auraient fini avec l'école, ils partiraient, tous les deux. Deux meilleurs amis. Le garçon et la fille qui souhaitait en être un.

Les années passèrent, ils grandissaient. Elle avait les cheveux plus courts. Sa coupe était un désastre complet parce que c'était lui qui les lui avait coupés après que sa mère ait refusé de l'amener chez le coiffeur. Elle avait douze ans et elle en avait marre de ses longues boucles noires qui prenaient beaucoup trop de temps à être dompter le matin. Leurs parents étaient en colère mais il insista en disant qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Il mentit, il dit que c'était son idée. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait mieux avec les cheveux courts.

Plus tard ce soir-là, ils se félicitaient d'avoir évité d'être enfermés dans leurs chambres respectives sans avoir dîné. Elle rigola tout en disant qu'il était un bon menteur. Il s'arrêta de rigoler pour lui dire, dans sa voix changeante au ton bizarre, qu'il n'avait pas menti. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle était mieux avec les cheveux courts. Même si c'était une catastrophe. Elle s'arrêta de rire à son tour et elle rougit. Il vit ses joues rouges et il rougit avant de changer le sujet de conversation.

Les années continuèrent de s'écouler, les choses changeaient. Elle était toujours son meilleur ami mais c'était plus fort que lui, il la voyait sous un autre jour. _Elle_ changeait. Elle n'essayait plus de ressembler à un garçon. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies filles mais elle commença à imiter celles de l'école. Elle portait des vêtements plus féminins qui ne cachaient pas son corps. Elle avait quatorze ans et elle avait très bien conscience de ses nouveaux…atouts. Si vous lui aviez demandé, il vous aurez menti. Il a toujours su bien mentir. Il aurait dit qu'elle était toujours son meilleur pote, celle qui le battait si facilement quand ils faisaient la course sur la plage.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Il la voyait tous les jours. Il avait lui aussi bien conscience qu'elle était différente. Il commença à la voir en tant que fille, une vraie. Et ça lui faisait peur parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait de nouveau les cheveux longs et chaque fois que sa main touchait la sienne par accident, elle détournait le regard. Elle était jalouse si une autre fille venait lui parler. C'était la même chose pour lui. Si un garçon était trop proche d'elle, il avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de dire qu'elle était à lui. Mais elle était sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait pas penser à elle de cette façon-là.

Ils avaient tous les deux quinze et c'était leur première année de lycée. Ils restaient ensemble, ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre. Tous les autres lycéens pensaient qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils se comportaient toujours comme s'ils l'étaient. Un jour de novembre, il surprit une conversation entre deux premières. Un des deux allait lui demander si elle voulait sortir à lui. Il savait que si elle disait oui, ce serait son premier rendez-vous. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle dise oui. Il voulait être son premier rendez-vous. Il eut besoin de tout le courage qu'il possédait mais il alla chez elle et _il_ lui demanda si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Elle ne dit pas oui. A la place, elle l'enlaça très fort et murmura dans son oreille qu'elle sortirait avec lui un millier de fois. Seulement avec lui. Il rit d'une étrange façon, il ne savait pas quoi réponde à cela.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentait juste que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle était _tellement_ contente qu'il lui ait enfin demandé ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire. Deux soirs plus tard, elle pressa avec maladresse ses lèvres aux siennes et ils ressentirent tous les deux que c'était plus que leurs bouches qu'ils scellaient. C'était comme si leurs âmes et leurs vies étaient à présent attachées les unes aux autres.

Ils continuèrent à préparer leur avenir. La seule différence cette fois-ci était que l'idée de partager une maison comme leurs parents le faisaient n'était plus si dégoutante. Il voulait toujours pouvoir regarder la télé après minuit, elle voulait toujours une chambre sans murs roses. _Leur _chambre. Ils allaient avoir une maison sur une plage californienne avec une balancelle sur un balcon pour regarder le coucher de soleil tous les soirs. Ils allaient avoir deux voitures, une rouge, l'autre verte. Il allait être avocat, elle allait être médecin. Ce serait difficile d'atteindre leurs objectifs mais ils y arriveraient.

Ils étaient jeunes, ils se connaissaient comme s'ils étaient dans la tête l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient amoureux. Tout était simple. Ils avaient déjà tout prévu pour leur avenir. Jusqu'au moment où leur univers explosa en millions de petits morceaux.

Quand elle y regarde de plus près, Leah s'aperçoit que les choses cessèrent d'être parfaites bien avant que son cœur soit brisé. Elle n'avait simplement pas voulu voir la vérité en face. Tout commença quand il disparut pratiquement un mois sans que personne ne puisse le retrouver. Et quand, enfin, il revint, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose était différent. Son corps était différent, d'accord. Mais il y avait plus que ça. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Il dit qu'il ne pouvait, elle dit qu'il mentait. Les disputes commencèrent. Ca tuait Sam, vraiment. Elle était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et il ne pouvait pas lui dire son secret. Il dut inventer des excuses parce que courir dans la forêt à la poursuite de vampires en tant que loup géant n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait parler.

Ils se disputaient mais tous les couples ont des bons et des mauvais moments, pas vrai ? Il était toujours aussi tendre qu'au début même si elle sentait qu'il se retenait. Il dit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Elle répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Peu importe ce que c'était, ils s'en sortiraient. Ca la tuait. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulait l'aider. Il lui demande de lui faire confiance. Elle l'aimait, elle hocha la tête.

Elle laissait sa fenêtre ouverte pour lui pendant la nuit quand il faisait chaud, quand il faisait froid, quand il pleuvait. Il la rejoignait bien longtemps après qu'elle ne se soit endormie. Il était toujours torse nu, le contact de sa peau brûlante contre la sienne la réveillait. Elle ne demandait jamais pourquoi il n'avait pas de tee-shirt. Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Elle soupirait et se rendormait. Mais son corps n'était jamais complètement détendu.

D'une certaine façon, tout allé bien à nouveau. Ils finirent le lycée. Ils auraient du partir en Californie pour l'université avec les bourses qu'ils avaient obtenues. Sam dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Il fallait qu'il reste. Pour la tribu. Leah dit que c'était des bêtises. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant une semaine. Sa fenêtre était toujours ouverte mais il ne vint jamais. Ils boudaient dans leurs coins respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils se comportaient comme des enfants. S'il voulait rester, elle pourrait, peut-être, aller à une fac près de la réserve. Ils se réconcilièrent et, ce soir-là, il fit une sorte de demande en mariage. Il n'avait pas de bague, il n'avait pas d'argent pour ça. Elle ne dit pas oui. Elle avait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Il dit qu'il comprenait. Il avait peur de la perdre.

Elle parla de la sorte de demande en mariage à sa cousine. Grosse erreur. Emily était tout excitée pour elle. Elle voulait connaître tous les détails et à mesure qu'elle parlait de Sam, Leah se rendit compte que même s'il ne lui disait pas tout, même s'il agissait de façon mystérieuse, elle l'aimait. Elle aimait le petit garçon qu'elle avait l'habitude de battre si facilement quand ils jouaient à la lutte, il y a bien des années. Elle prit sa décision : elle allait dire oui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser en pensant qu'elle allait se marier. Elle ne gloussait jamais, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Leah faisait. Mais ça lui semblait être la chose à faire sur le moment. Et ça lui plaisait.

Elle invita Emily chez elle pour qu'elle rencontre le petit ami-futur fiancé. Monumentale erreur. Sam redoutait sa réponse, il avait peur qu'elle ne dise non. Si elle disait non, il allait lui dire la vérité, il allait lui dire qu'il était un loup, que les vampires existaient. Il n'eu jamais la chance d'entendre sa réponse. A la place, il vit sa cousine et c'était fini. Sa vie changea d'un coup. Quand les anciens lui expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que cela signifiait, ça lui brisa le cœur. Il savait qu'Emily représentait tout pour lui, il n'y avait à se poser de question sur ce point. Il lui semblait être l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre pour avoir pu la rencontrer. Mais en même temps, il y avait la fille qu'il avait aimé toute sa vie. Celle qu'il avait demandée en mariage, celle qui avait l'habitude de l'attendre la nuit. Mais Leah n'était rien à côté d'Emily. Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il partit si vite ce soir-là, pourquoi il ne lui demanda pas si elle avait pris une décision. Elle appela, appela, appela mais il ne décrochait jamais. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation au téléphone. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Elle avait pensé qu'ils allaient enfin avoir la vie dont ils avaient toujours rêvée. Puis, il vint chez elle, monta dans sa chambre. Elle se souvient d'avoir tourné la tête, furieuse et anxieuse en même temps. Elle se souvient de son expression, torturée et triste. Il lui dit qu'il était désolé mais qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble. Il l'aimait toujours mais il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et il ne pouvait plus rester avec elle. Elle hocha la tête, elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle était plus forte que ça. Ca faisait plus mal que tout mais il était honnête. Elle lui demande si elle savait qui c'était. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Ca allait faire encore plus mal. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé toute sa vie était en train de la plaquer. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit facile.

Il dit qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était. Ca devait être quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait dans ce cas-là. Elle s'énerva, cria, elle voulait savoir. Elle avait le droit de savoir ! Il savait qu'elle allait le détester encore plus. Il voyait qu'elle voulait pleurer mais sa Leah ne pleurait jamais. Il se rendit compte tout d'un coup que ce n'était plus _sa_ Leah. C'était si difficile. Elle cria plus fort et il murmura « Emily » et plus tard, il jura qu'il était certain d'avoir entendu son cœur brisé se briser un peu plus. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sa propre cousine. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il dise la vérité. Elle le gifla, se fit mal à la main et le poussa hors de sa chambre, hors de chez elle.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Elle n'avait jamais encore été aussi furieuse de toute sa vie. Elle cria depuis sa fenêtre, cria qu'il était un crétin, qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle l'aimait encore, qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne. Il ne se retourna pas, c'était trop difficile. Il savait qu'elle allait réagir de cette façon, c'était Leah après tout, mais avoir été préparé n'avait pas rendu les choses plus faciles. Il revient plus tard, des semaines après leur rupture, pour récupérer les affaires qu'il avait l'habitude de laisser chez elle. Elle n'était pas elle et d'une certaine façon, il en était soulagé. Il mit le carton dans sa voiture. Il la vit au moment où il mit le contact.

Il sortit de la voiture, lui demanda d'attendre. Elle ne s'arrêta pas alors il l'appela à nouveau, plus doucement. Il l'appela par son surnom. Il l'entendit soupirer mais elle s'arrêta. Elle était trempée par la pluie ce qui était bien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas discerner ses larmes au milieu de toute cette eau. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle était faible. Il lui avait peut-être brisé le cœur mais elle voulait conserver son honneur. Elle se retourna et sentit comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine quand elle se rendit compte que l'homme au corps si magnifiquement sculpté qui lui faisait face ne lui appartenait plus. Il était torse nu. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour se promener sous la pluie sans une veste. Elle ne comprendrait que bien plus tard, quand elle découvrirait qu'elle pouvait se transformer en loup, quand elle serait obligée de lire ses pensées. Et elle avait cru que sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire.

Elle ressentit le soudain désir de le frapper, ce qu'elle fit. Elle n'hésita pas. Il ne l'en empêcha pas. Elle le frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses mains deviennent douloureuses. Elle finit par le pousser, ses deux mains sur son torse, tout en essayant de ne pas penser que sentir ses muscles contre sa peau était parfait. Il tournait le dos à cela, à ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble. Elle le détestait, elle lui en voulait de ruiner sa vie. La dure vérité lui fit mal. Il ne répondit rien. Il savait que rien ne pouvait compenser pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle le gifla une dernière fois avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Il était toujours devant chez elle, trempé par la pluie. Elle espérait qu'il allait tomber malade. Ses mains lui faisaient un mal de chien mais ça lui était égal. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer la colère. Elle voulait encore le frapper, frapper un mur, frapper n'importe quoi. Il leva les yeux à sa fenêtre, la fenêtre qu'il utilisait pour retrouver son lit, ses bras. Il se détestait pour lui enlever tout cela. Elle lui cria de partir, de retrouver Emily. Elle dit son nom comme si c'était une insulte avant de fermer sa fenêtre d'un coup sec. Il baissa la tête, essuya du revers de sa main, la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue avant de se retourner pour aller voir la personne qui donnait tout son sens à sa vie.

Ils avaient déjà tout prévu pour leur avenir. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils ont sont des souvenirs et une liste représentant ce que leur vie ensemble aurait pu être. Maintenant, tout ce que Leah a, c'est un cœur brisé et un profond désir de vengeance. Et Sam a son âme sœur mais une petite partie de son cœur appartiendra toujours à la fille qui lui avait un jour permis de lui couper les cheveux.


End file.
